Somewhere Out There
by Angel of the Evening Star
Summary: This is an ArtyHolly romance. Lots of mush, yes, but I am hoping to have plenty of action as well to go w it.
1. Default Chapter

Somewhere Out There  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter One~ There's Something Missing  
Artemis lay quietly on his bed. Everyday was the same. Nothing ever changed. He enjoyed his life for the most part. After all, coming up with hideously wonderful scams was what he did best. However, lately nothing seemed fulfilling. The more he thought about it, the more he began to realize that ever since the incident where he lost his memory three years ago something was always missing.  
Holly Short's office at LEP  
Holly sighed deeply as she lay her head on her desk. Work wasn't nearly as exciting as it used to be. Something was missing, though she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She drummed her hand softly onto her desk. Tomorrow would be the anniversary of the day they took his memories away. She had had another dream the night before. She kept dreaming about the night that they gave Artemis the mind wipe. Each time she couldn't help but feel it was her fault. She wanted to puke just thinking about it. Worst of all she felt like she really did miss the mud boy. She missed the adventures and the rivalry. In an odd way, which was hard for her to admit- , she missed their friendship too. Artemis.The name rang through her head. She had to see him again. It was odd. She'd managed to deny herself this feeling for the last three years. In fact, she still didn't quite believe it. Could she possibly be in love with Artemis? The thought sent chills down her spine. Artemis. Then she heard a voice coming over the intercom, "Holly? This is Foaly. We need you to come to the OP booth right away, please." Finally, something to take her mind off this empty feeling she had developed. She opened the door and head straight to the OP booth. When she got there she knocked softly, "It's me, Holly." The centaur quickly came and let her in. Root was there too. This must be serious. They each had grim looks on their faces. "Holly." Root began. "Yes?" she answered her commander. "It's just that you haven't been acting like yourself the last week or so. Is there something wrong?" "No."she answered softly with a deep sigh. "Look we may be blind to emotions a lot of the times, but we aren't idiots," Foaly said putting an arm on her shoulder. "We're worried," Root continued. "Everything's just fine," Holly lied. The clearly didn't believe her. Foaly looked at his calendar then a thought struck him, "This doesn't have anything to do with Artemis Fowl does it?" "No." she lied again. Holly sat herself down on a near by chair. This was clearly going to take a while. "Look, Foaly, Root. Nothing is wrong with me.I'm ok." They didn't believe her. Root reached into his pocket and pulled out a small glass vile with a purple colored liquid inside. "What is that?" Holly shuddered. She didn't like where this was going." "It's just a potion Foaly invented to help you get some energy when you're down." She felt like something wasn't right here, but she had to listen to Root. She'd loose her job if she didn't. How was she too known it was actually the truth serum that had been outlawed years ago? She took the vile from Root and took a long swig. It tasted extremely bitter and she choked on it and felt herself getting dizzy. Before Holly short knew what was coming over her she passed out onto the floor. Root leaned forward and said, "Now Holly, tell us why you've been so lethargic lately." Then eyes closed and under the power of the serum Holly spoke, "Tomorrow is the anniversary of the day we took away Artemis's memories and I still feel like it's all my fault." "Is that all Root said to Foaly feeling relieved. Unfortunately for him Holly was just getting started. "I haven't even admitted to myself yet but I miss the mud boy more then anything. Ever since he left it feels like something very important is missing from my life. I miss our silly fights and all the adventures. I miss those blue and his dark hair, the way he smiled when he had an idea." She paused. At this point Root was becoming a little antsy. She continued, "I miss everything about him and the worst feeling of them all is knowing he can't remember me, knowing that I'll never see him again, knowing that he'll never even think once about the time we spent together. No, I haven't even admitted this to myself yet, but I think I may be in love with him. All I want is to see him one last time. That would be all." With that Holly opened her eyes and the two simply gawked at her wide-eyed. She'd had no idea what had just happened to her and since neither of them were saying anything she left. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2- Memories Return Secret Longings Burn

The day had finally come. She woke up that morning with the worst head ache she'd ever had. She rolled over and stared at clock on the wall. Why even bother? She decided that she wouldn't even bother with going to work. She'd just call Root and tell him that she was sick. Just then the phone range. "Speak of the devil," she thought to herself. She wobbled over to her phone and picked it up. "Hello, this Holly Short speaking."

"Yes, Holly?" Commander Root grumbled into the phone. There was something strange in his voice. This made Holly uneasy- especially uneasy, because she couldn't even remember anything from the day before. She figured she'd past out because it had been a while since she'd eaten, but you never knew with Root. She shrugged and continued to listen. "You should take the day off I think…You weren't looking to good yesterday." Wow, she didn't even have to beg to get some time off, he just handed it to her! Yet, she found no relief.

"Thanks Commander," She replied. "I could really use the break."

"You get some rest now. I expect to see my best officer back next week!" Holly hung up the phone, rolled over, and fell back asleep.

Artemis starred vacantly at the screen of his lap top. "Something is missing…" He complained more to himself then to his aging body guard.

"Come again, Master Fowl?" replied Butler.

"Oh, nothing," muttered Artemis scanning once more through the contents of his latest perfectly laid out scheme. Normally young teens his age would be working on homework, but Artemis Fowl is not your ordinary young teen. He for one finishes homework in seconds (if he deems it worthy of his time anyway). For another, this 15 year old boy was one of the world's greatest criminal masterminds. Every plot, every little evil scheme ended up a huge success. Yet, something seemed to be missing from his schemes lately.

"I just don't get it Butler…" he continued. "Something is missing." He drummed his fingers on the desk in front of him. "But what?" He began to pace. "I've gone over the plan countless times. Everything is perfectly laid out, and yet something still seems out of place." Butler was speechless to reply. He didn't know why, but somehow something always seemed out of place for him as well. As if something very big had suddenly disappeared. Perhaps it had something to do with the incident one year ago when Artemis, his little sister, and himself had suddenly lost many of their memories of the last year.

"I couldn't say…Maybe you're just nervous," was all he could think to tell his young friend. Artemis ran his pale fingers through his midnight black hair with a sigh. Butler sat down on the bed beside him. "Ouch!" He pulled back the cover to see several books. Artemis bolted over and picked them up quickly as if to hide the books from his body guard. In his haste he dropped one and Butler picked it up. The title read _All You Ever Wanted To Know About Fairies. _"Fairies?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I'm doing research," Artemis stuttered. "That's all." He snatched the book out of Butler's hands. "I'm not being girly if that was what you were thinking!"

"I would never accuse you of that, but I have to ask. Why fairies? Fairies are fictional. Researching fantasy seems so unlike you." Artemis felt like he was trapped in a corner. He decided to let it all out.

"I keep dreaming about fairies. Well actually more specifically a girl fairy. Ok? Are you happy? I just wanted to figure out what my dreams might mean."

"Calm down…" Butler spoke calmly. "I've been dreaming about fairies too."

"You too. This has got to mean something!" His eyes shot toward the clock. "D'ARVIT!"

"D'arvit? What's that supposed to mean?"

"I have no idea. Just sort of popped into my head." He ran over and grabbed his coat. "We've got to leave. Now! I have a contact to meat in 5 minutes ago!" The two hustled out of the large mansion, bolted to Butler's car, and drove like mad men to the place they were supposed to meat someone by the name of Mulch. He had contacted Artemis promising him "something of the utmost importance". Artemis couldn't quite place why, but he felt compelled to accept Mulch's offer, even though he probably shouldn't. The whole thing seemed fishy. It was urgent that they arrive quickly; apparently this "Mulch" was on the run from some guy named "Julius Root". Artemis had never heard of him, but he assumed he was a mob boss of some sort.

"There, that little man under that large tree!" shouted Artemis without warning. "That has to be him!"

Holly finally found the strength to force herself out of bed. She needed a coffee or something. She felt like she was having the worst hang over of her life, and to make it worse (much worse) she could not take her mind off of that silly mud boy that she thought she hated. She poured a very large cup of coffee. What was it about him that kept her so captivated. An image of his black hair and striking blue eyes accompanied by that twisted smirk of his filled her head. She shook it off. She refused to admit how much she missed him. But it was useless…She just had to see him. Even if it meant she could only look. This would be breaking so many rules but she just had to give it a try. She'd borrow a set of "wings" and visit Dublin. Just for a little while. All she really wanted to do was look at him. So long as she wasn't seen, how could it hurt?

"Mulch?" Artemis called out from the car.

"Who wants to know!" grumbled the short hairy man.

"Artemis Fowl!" he called from the car.

"Why yes, then, this is Mulch!" The short man smiled brightly. "I almost didn't recognize you. You look so grown up now!" Why was this creep talking like he was some sort of old friend. What ever, Artemis shrugged.

"So do you have it?" Artemis asked.

"Depends. Do you have the money?" Artemis pulled out a wad of cash and handed it to Mulch. Mulch in return handed him a small black floppy disk, labeled "memories".

"What is this supposed to be," snapped Artemis. "Some type of joke?" Butler pulled out his gun.

"Well, it's a real knee slapper if you think having your memories erased by Root is funny."

"Wait a minute," he pulled the short man by the collar of his shirt. "Is this the same Root who's after you?"

"The one and only. You don't have to believe me if you don't want to, but Root erased your memories along with big guy's memories over there, and his sister's." Mulch grinned. "You however, brilliant as usual, downloaded your memories onto that disk there and entrusted it to me. All you have to do is load it up, and boom- your memories will be back." Artemis, perhaps a little too spontaneously, whipped out his lap top and booted up the disk. Memories flooded back to him. Memories of fairies…Suddenly it all made sense. Everything came back, every last detail. Holly Short consumed his thoughts. The memories of their little fights, that angry face she would make, her determination, oh yeah- and the little fact that he was secretly very fond of her.

"Remember?" asked Mulch with a smile on his face.

"Everything," replied Artemis.

"Look I wish I could stay and talk, but as I said it's only moments until Root catches my scent. I've got to book it. Check your email. I'll be in touch." With in moments the but flap was down and he was digging away. Artemis had plans for his old fairy friends. Root was going to get it for erasing his memories. But first he had to deal with Holly. Why had she been the very first thing he remembered? And why had his memory recorded her in such detail? His memories said that he hated her, but for some reason only fondness seemed to enter his mind now. Also, he planned on finding out why he had dreamt of Holly so often, even with out his memories. That sly smirk of his lit up his face.


End file.
